Be My Pretty Little Princess
by EvilAngel666
Summary: After the death of her murderous twin sister...Courtney Dilaurentis is finally ready for a fresh start... she moves to the kingdom of Phillip for college and that is where she meets Prince Wilfred A. Spencer and they fall madly in love and get engaged...her life is finally happy...that is until she begins receiving texts from someone who she thought was dead and goes by A Rated M


**A/N: This takes place during the princess training so Prince Wilfred already proposed to Courtney and there engaged now...it will mostly be in Courtney's perspective however there will be some instances where it is in Alison's perspective...i have no idea if i'm going to continue it...it was just kind of an idea I had so I decided to put it up...p.s. In this story Courtney did not die because Ms. Grumwald dug her up...however due to being buried alive Courtney now has terrible asthma...also Courtney is 23 and in college plus Emily is dead because Alison murdered her while she was trying to save Courtney...also Courtney thinks Alison and her boyfriend Nick died in the fire with Emily until she begins receiving the A texts that she knows only Alison could send also Courtney and Spencer are not on good terms and Mrs. Dilaurentis is not dead yet but Alison and Nick will kill her in an upcoming chapter if I continue this story. Also the switch happened differently the Dilaurentis family realized Ali was crazy and Courtney was not so they got Courtney out and locked Ali up thanks to Jason proving that Ali was the psycho...however Ali blames Courtney and her friends for her getting locked up so thats why she is trying to kill them and ruin Courtney's wedding...wow what a mouthful...enjoy**

It was eleven o' clock and Wilfred had to work late so I sat there on the bed in my room trying to relax after a long day of princess training with Claude...i know its all very important that I know how to act one hundred percent like a princess but sometimes it wears me out...i was currently reading a book when I heard a knock on the door so I got up to answer it. When I opened the door I saw Wilfred standing there in his sleepwear which were blue stripped sleep shirt and pants, blue robe and slippers. I was wearing a dark pink tank-top and grey sleep pants.

"Hey...i thought you had to work all night" I said.

"I finished a little early...can I come in"? He asked me.

"Absolutely" I said as I hopped back on the bed with him sitting next to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me close. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes and felt like I was on cloud nine so I smiled big.

"You seem really happy" he said.

"Now that your here" I said twirling a strand of my hair.

"Well lets see if I can make you happier" he said as he kissed me on the lips. His lips were soft yet firm as they touched mine. I was moving up from cloud nine to cloud ten then he began kissing my chin, my neck and then he moved down to my collarbone and bit down gently leaving another mark to show that I was his and his alone.

"Oh!" I let out a groan of pleasure as I shot upwards to cloud infinity. He smiled seductively as he began kissing me again. He then began undressing me taking off my top and my pants then my bra and thong. I then began undressing him taking of his robe, sleep shirt and sleep pants. He then kicked off his slippers and took off his underwear. He then pulled me closer to him so he could begin sucking my neck.

"Oh!" I let out another groan of pleasure. I then wrapped my arms around his neck...my turn to seduce. I began sucking on his earlobe running my tongue all over it. This time it was his turn to groan in pleasure. We went like this for awhile our bodies intertwined in each other making the other groan with pleasure and delight...which led to the most beautiful and romantic sexual intercourse ever...We eventually fell asleep in each others arms...

I was dreaming sweet beautiful dreams about my wonderful life with Wilfred when I began hearing a weird buzzing noise which woke me up. I looked around me and saw that Wilfred was sleeping soundly then I noticed my cell-phone was buzzing which meant I had a new text message...i looked at the clock and noticed it was three in the morning...who would text me at this godawful hour. I grabbed my phone to see who it was and noticed that the caller I.D. said unknown...as I stared at the screen curiously a thunderstorm began outside...ughh I don't like thunderstorms...i love the rain but i'm not a big fan of thunder and lightning...ignoring the storm I pressed read to see what this was all about...probably a wrong number or junk mail from some company trying to sell me something...i looked at the screen to see what it said and I was horrified at what I saw...

**Hey sister dear...did you miss me cause I sure missed you...oh and congratulations on your engagement...i can't believe your marrying a prince...its just like Cinderella...however in this fairytale the glass slipper doesn't go on your foot...it slits your throat...kisses bitch – A**

I couldn't believe my eyes...i read the text over and over...this had to be a bad dream...Alison died that night...the night her and Nick tried to burn me and my friends alive...all though her body was never found...no it can't be...it just can't be I thought as it turned and layed back down next to Wilfred. I listened to him breathe and it soothed me back to sleep.

**Well what did you think...Alison had gotten a lot more darker hasn't she...hope you enjoyed it and if not boohoo kisses - A**

**R&R...have a nice day by :)**


End file.
